buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy New Year
}} |coverA = 5-Happy New Year.jpg |released = January 27, 1999 |pages = 22 |series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic |number = 5 |previous = White Christmas |next = New Kid on the Block, Part One |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Andi Watson |penciller = Hector Gomez |editor = Scott Allie |coverart = Randy Green, Rick Ketcham & Guy Major |inker = Sandu Florea |colorist = Guy Major |letterer = Janice Chiang |coverB = 5-Happy New Year photo cover.jpg }} is the fifth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic series. Written by Andi Watson and illustrated by Hector Gomez, it was originally published on January 27, 1999 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis This New Year's Eve is going to be one to remember for the town of Sunnydale. When a cursed Puritan rolls into town, looking to break a hex placed on him centuries before, trouble follows: in the form of a giant Hellhound! Mania and mayhem ensue! Continue the adventures of the hit television show every month from Dark Horse Comics."Buffy the Vampire Slayer #5". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 8, 2018. Continuity *As this story takes place at New Year's Eve, it takes place before the Christmas episode "Amends" and after the return to school in "Gingerbread". Appearances Individuals *Cordelia Chase *Nathaniel Filmer *Robert Filmer *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Ben Johnson *Mariana Johnson *Mangus *Daniel Osbourne *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Dingoes Ate My Baby *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch Species *Dog *Hellhound *Human **Werewolf Events *New Year's Eve Locations *New England, USA *Sunnydale, USA **Bronze **Sunnydale High School Weapons and objects *''De Praesigis Daemonum'' *''Dictionaire Inferal'' *''Witch Trials of the New World'' *''Witchcraft and Demonology: The Idiot's Guide to Alchemy'' Rituals and spells *Black-dog curse *Hellhound curse Death count *Mariana and Ben Johnson, burnt at the stake for witchcraft (in flashback). *Nathaniel Filmer and Mangus, fell from a church tower. Behind the scenes Production *The photo cover features a promotional still taken from episode "Welcome to the Hellmouth". *Differently from other representations, at this point the comic issues had vampires also able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. *The Bronze, differently from the TV show, appears as a large building in city centre, and has a sign identifying it as "Bronze Club". Distribution *'' '' was the 37th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 48,288 sales in January 1999 at comic specialty stores."January 1999 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops". Comichron. Retrieved August 28, 2018. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *Sunnydale is mistakenly written as "Sunnyvale" in some dialogues. Collections *''Uninvited Guests'' *''Omnibus: Volume 3'' *''Classic 17: Happy New Year'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Legacy Edition, Book 1'' Pop culture references *Buffy says "American werewolf in Sunnydale" in a reference to the movie An American Werewolf in London (1981). *Xander mentions the romance writer Jackie Collins. *Giles owns a copy of the book Malleus Maleficarum (1486). *Xander mentions the reality television series When Animals Attack!. Gallery Cover artwork BC-05-00b.jpg|Randy Green main cover 77302 1210327245521 full.jpg|Original picture for photo cover Preview Buffy5p1.jpg Buffy5p2.jpg Buffy5p3.jpg References nl:Happy New Year Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic